boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky Luciano in Season 2
Lucky Luciano remains a major character in the second season. This article details their actions in each episode of the season. See also *Lucky Luciano Season 1 *Lucky Luciano Season 3 *Season 2 The Age of Reason Arnold Rothstein brings Luciano to Atlantic City to attend a meeting chaired by Nucky Thompson. Nucky holds the meeting in the sitting room of his suite at the Ritz Carlton Hotel. Seated in the centre of the room are Nucky, Rothstein, alcohol importer Bill McCoy, Nucky’s bootlegging manager Chalky White, and Rothstein's Philadelphia connection Waxey Gordon. At the edge of the room are Nucky’s driver and enforcer Luciano, Nucky's driver and enforcer Owen Sleater, Luciano's associate Meyer Lansky and Philadelphia gangster Herman Kaufman. With Atlantic City blockaded by the coast guard they are there to arrange delivery of McCoy’s shipments via Philadelphia. If the clear skies hold McCoy is planning to weigh anchor close to shore near Philadelphia at 2 a.m. the following night. Waxey explains that he will transport the liquor ashore in speedboats and has a dozen of them at his disposal. He estimates that this step can be completed in under an hour. Nucky and McCoy worry about the coast guard around Philadelphia and Rothstein confirms that Waxey has assured their safety. Waxey states that the guarantee of plain sailing is what he is being paid for. Nucky gripes about Waxey’s twenty percent share. Rothstein explains that once ashore the crates will be put onto trucks by Waxey’s men. Waxey points out Kaufman as the supervisor for this step and states that the trucks will be driven to the border of Atlantic City where Luciano and Lansky will complete the journey. Luciano complains to Rothstein that Waxey should earn his share by having his men complete the journey. Waxey compares Luciano to a woman asking to be walked home and Kaufman jokes about needing a good night kiss. Luciano threatens Kaufman and Lansky quiets Luciano. Chalky tells Luciano that he will expect delivery around 5 a.m. and reminds Luciano to signal his arrival with flashing headlights. Rothstein looks at Nucky and Nucky nods his assent. The following night four vehicles carry Nucky’s shipment out of Philadelphia in convoy. Lansky checks his watch in the lead vehicle. There is a bang followed by a hiss and Lansky’s driver pulls the car over. Lansky gets out and draws a handgun while the driver checks the flat tyre. Luciano and another man get out of trucks and run to the front, also with weapons in hand. Luciano asks what happened and the driver jokes that they are taking a coffee break. Lansky suggests that the flat might have been caused by a nail in the road. Luciano checks the tyre and dismisses the suggestion. A volley of shots is fired from the woods off to the driver’s side of the convoy and Luciano’s man is hit. Luciano, Lansky and the driver take cover on the passenger side of the car and return fire. The firing stops and Jimmy calls out for Luciano’s group to drop their weapons. Luciano is shocked to recognise Jimmy’s voice and identifies himself. Jimmy and Manny, unaware of Rothstein’s involvement in Nucky’s deal with Waxey, are just as surprised to find the New Yorkers guarding Nucky’s liquor. Jimmy instructs Luciano to come out and promises not to shoot. The two groups face off in the road, weapons still pointed at one another. Luciano explains Rothstein’s deal with Nucky. Harrow expresses disbelief. Manny asks Jimmy what he wants to do. Lansky breaks the ensuing silence with a proposition. He calls the chance meeting another opportunity to partner up. Manny wants blood and sees the New Yorker's association with Waxey as reason enough to kill them. Jimmy repeats Whitlock’s earlier advice that not all insults require a response. Manny reminds Jimmy of the $5000 debt between them. Jimmy asks the New Yorkers to advance the money and tells Manny that killing everyone is bad business. They agree to let the New Yorkers deliver the load as planned on the understanding that the two groups will collaborate to take control of the entire bootlegging business in the future. Lansky calls the meeting kismet and states that Rothstein and Nucky’s time has passed. The driver interjects claiming that Waxey’s time is not over. Manny sighs, says that they will worry about Waxey and shoots the driver in the head. Peg of Old Jimmy Darmody hosts a meeting at The Commodore’s house. Capone, Charlie Luciano, Meyer Lansky, Mickey Doyle and Richard Harrow are present. Capone urges Jimmy to get started but he wants to wait a little longer for Sheriff Eli Thompson to arrive. Luciano complains that Manny Horvitz has been chasing him for the $5000 he agreed to pay when held at gunpoint. Jimmy agrees to pay the money himself and calls it a gesture. Luciano does not see this as a favour and Lansky urges Jimmy to begin. Jimmy notes that a year ago he would not have been able to predict their current circumstances. Impatient, Luciano jokes that Lansky has begun shaving during that time. Jimmy lists there mentors and bosses, the current heads of organised crime Nucky Thompson, Arnold Rothstein, Johnny Torrio and Waxey Gordon and states that they all have problems that they rely on his guests to deal with. Luciano offers the sentiment that they do not need the older generation. Capone says that Luciano does not speak for all of them, calling him Salvatore. Luciano tells Capone to back off and Lansky reminds Luciano that they have come to listen. Jimmy begins to detail his arrangement with the Coast Guard and the opportunity it presents. Gillian Darmody enters and announces Eli’s arrival. Eli complains that they have begun without him and Doyle jokes that his lateness is due to losing the keys to the jail. Jimmy introduces Eli to Capone, Luciano and Lansky. Luciano angrily recalls his earlier meetings with Eli when he was roughly questioned about a robbery. Gillian makes her exit, calling herself a geisha. Jimmy continues with his proposal to use Atlantic City as a port for bringing in contraband. Doyle reinforces the advantage of having the coast guard and the Sheriff’s department on their side. Capone points out that Torrio already has other supply routes from Canada via George Remus. Jimmy reminds Capone that Torrio is profiting from this and not Capone. Lansky asks about Jimmy’s plans for Nucky and Jimmy explains that he expects Nucky to go to prison on the election rigging charges and that his organisation will then accept Jimmy as its new leader. Jimmy explains the importance of public perception in Atlantic City. Capone believes fear will produce loyalty well enough but Jimmy disagrees. Capone reminds Jimmy of how they killed Charlie Sheridan in Chicago to take over his territory. Luciano is unimpressed by Capone’s story and points out that they all get their hands dirty. Annoyed, Capone asks if Luciano wants to count notches and the discussion descends into argument until Jimmy interrupts and reminds the others that they are in his city. Eli speaks up when Jimmy again talks about a political coup and urges Jimmy to kill Nucky. Eli is irritated by the useless competition between the young gangsters and at Nucky’s back room negotiating with lawyers and politicians. He believes the solution is simple. Jimmy urges Eli to discuss killing Nucky later, in private. Eli is insistent that they talk about it there and then and the others all believe Nucky has to be killed. Harrow asks Eli if he is willing to kill Nucky. Eli responds that he would be willing to let it happen. Capone offers to provide an assassin. Jimmy is dismayed and shakes his head as the others form the plan. Eli asks for Jimmy’s confirmation and Jimmy reluctantly agrees. Luciano washes his face in a hotel bathroom. Gillian, her dress torn from one shoulder, approaches him and he tells her that them being together is a bad idea. She asks if he does not trust her and recalling that she set him up in the past he angrily asks if she is joking. She suggests that she should leave and as she turns to the door he grabs her, spins her around and kisses her. He says he is going to whip her through the mud like a racehorse and they kiss passionately. Jimmy talks to Nucky immediately before the assassination is supposed to happen. Capone's gunman shoots Nucky in the hand and is killed by Department of Justice investigator Clifford Lathrop before he can fire again. Two Boats and a Lifeguard Luciano and Meyer Lansky visit Arnold Rothstein at a stable. He introduces them to his horse trainer Max Hirsch and tells them that his horse, Sidereal will be racing soon. Hirsch objects, saying that the horse has not yet been entered; Rothstein asks Hirsch if they can continue to talk about it. Hirsch jokes that Rothstein will talk while he will listen and then exits. Rothstein asks how his subordinates are doing. Lansky says they are not making much money but are enjoying getting out in the sunshine. Rothstein observes that there are cheaper ways to get a tan than betting on losers. Luciano agrees and jokes that the last horse he backed is still running for the finish line. Rothstein asks for news from Philadelphia and Luciano says that it is business as usual. Lansky adds that Bill McCoy will be delivering another shipment that Thursday. Rothstein notes that with Nucky Thompson still alive they should proceed as planned. He wonders if his subordinates know anything about the assassination attempt. Luciano falsely denies knowledge and Lansky obfuscates, relaying a rumour that it was ordered by Nucky’s brother, Eli Thompson. Rothstein doubts this and suspects that Jimmy Darmody was involved. Luciano claims that Jimmy would not be capable and Rothstein wonders if this is pillow talk from Gillian Darmody. Luciano lies again, claiming that he has not seen Gillian in months. Rothstein nods and then sniffs the air. Lansky asks what is wrong. Rothstein says that he is bothered by the manure but that it is to be expected when conducting business in a stable. Rothstein wipes his hands and leaves Luciano and Lansky to consider his meaning. Nucky announces that he will retire, standing down as Atlantic County Treasurer and promising to allow Jimmy to take over. Battle of the Century On July 1, 1921 Luciano and Lansky have coffee with Jimmy Darmody at his beachfront home in Atlantic City. Jimmy's bootlegging manager Mickey Doyle gazes out the window with his back turned. Al Capone arrives and introduces Jimmy to George Remus. Remus wonders if Jimmy makes a habit of holding meeting in his home and Jimmy says that it is only until he finds an office. Remus says that he enjoys visiting the shore and admires the view from Jimmy’s windows. Jimmy glances at Capone, perturbed by Remus’ habit of referring to himself in the third person; Capone raises his eyebrows in response. Jimmy turns the subject to business saying that he understands that Remus has government bonded whiskey for sale. Remus asks if Jimmy speaks for the group and Luciano confirms that Jimmy has their proxy while in Atlantic City. Remus agrees that he has licensed liquor for medicinal purposes. Jimmy jokes that Atlantic City is full of sick people. Doyle turns from the window revealing a neck brace and adds that there is practically an epidemic. Remus clarifies that his permits will allow him to sell to legitimate drug companies only but that he cannot be held responsible for what happens to the liquor while it is in transit to such a sanctioned buyer. Jimmy wonders how they will track Remus’ trucks and Remus confirms that it will cost them. Capone says that they are willing to pay $300,000 with each of them contributing $60,000. Lansky adds that this is only an initial offer. Remus offers 5000 cases for this price. Luciano says that the liquor must be bona fide and Remus, irked by the implication, asks for payment upfront. Jimmy nods and Remus presses further, checking that Jimmy will cover the expenses of his weekend in Atlantic City. Jimmy agrees to this too saying that Remus is an honoured guest. Remus says that he will forward the details through an associate and shakes hands with Jimmy. He looks at Capone and says that he is finished; Capone nods, stands and asks Remus to give him a minute with his partners. Remus goes out onto the beach leaving his buyers to talk. Jimmy marvels at the volume of liquor they will be getting and Doyle estimates that he can reconstitute it to a resale value of $3,000,000 if they do things right. Capone says that they won’t do things wrong and laughs. Jimmy smiles and Mickey giggles but Luciano shares a humourless look with Lansky. Lansky says that he is worried about spoiling the mood. Capone, who had stood up to leave, sits back in his chair. Luciano explains that they are still being pressed by Manny Horvitz for the $5000 that Jimmy agreed to pay back to him after failing to deliver a shipment of liquor that Manny bought. Luciano calls Manny a Gavone (Italian American slang for pig-man) and Jimmy profanely says that he plans to ignore Manny. Lansky suggests that paying him might be the better option. Doyle offers an alternative; cut Horvitz in as a partner in the deal with Remus. Jimmy balks at rewarding Manny’s irritating behaviour. Jimmy promises Lansky that he will handle the situation over warnings from Doyle. Doyle sarcastically calls Jimmy the “grand poobah” earning a withering look. Capone calls the matter settled and Luciano mentions Jersey City. Capone says that he is also headed there to see the Dempsey vs. Carpentier boxing match. Luciano says that he has booked good seats and Doyle interjects that Dempsey will “plough a field” with the French fighter. Capone predicts blood all over the canvas. Lansky invites Jimmy to join them at the Fairmont Hotel. Jimmy cannot face two nights in Jersey City. Luciano adds that Arnold Rothstein is taking bets on the fight. Jimmy says that he plans to listen to the wireless broadcast of the fight. Capone cannot see the purpose in this and Jimmy imitates Remus’ self-referential speech patterns saying that “Darmody wants to see what all the fuss is about.” Capone laughs and says that Jimmy might as well read a book. The others leave Jimmy alone with his view. Jimmy later meets with Waxey Gordon and arranges to have Horvitz killed without his partner's knowledge. Horvitz survives the attempt and kills his attacker Alfred Gordetsky. He finds a box of toothpicks on the man from Heilig's chop house in Atlantic City. Georgia Peaches On July 23, 1921 Luciano and Lansky meet their bootlegging partners Jimmy Darmody, Mickey Doyle, and Al Capone at their new Atlantic City warehouse to view the medicinal alcohol they have bought from George Remus. Doyle oversees his men diluting the alcohol in a vat as the others arrive. Doyle asks if they have come to check on their investment and Jimmy urges him not to lose this batch. Capone and Luciano inspect the crates labelled Medicinal Alcohol, Property of US Government. They joke that it is theirs now. Lansky drinks the diluted liquor from a ladle, toasting Remus. Jimmy asks about Doyle’s progress and he reports that they are halfway through the shipment and will be finished after another week. Jimmy complains that this is too long and Doyle counters that he only has ten men. Jimmy tells Doyle to hire more men and Luciano observes that the strikers are out of work. Doyle jokes that Chalky White would not approve and Luciano says that he did not want Doyle to ask permission. Lansky checks the finished product, rebottled and relabelled. Capone says that he needs to sell his share and get back to Chicago; Johnny Torrio has been harassing him about his absence. Luciano adds that their employer Arnold Rothstein is aware something is going on too. Jimmy says that they all have business to tend to. Doyle adds that Manny Horvitz is still a problem and Jimmy instructs Doyle to pay him. Doyle wonders if Jimmy means cash and Jimmy dismissively tells him to use the liquor as Manny is Waxey Gordon’s problem. Jimmy heads for the door and Luciano asks him to wait. He shows Jimmy a small parcel of powder saying that it can be sniffed, smoked or injected. Capone wonders if Luciano is now selling Chinese narcotics and Luciano says that Capone is in no position to judge given his involvement in prostitution but reveals that it is heroin rather than opium. Lansky details the efficacy of the new formulation and Luciano marvels at the ease of distributing drugs compared to liquor. Jimmy wonders who will buy heroin and Lansky admits that it has a small but dedicated customer base as Luciano stuffs the packet in Jimmy’s jacket pocket. Jimmy asks them to concentrate on selling the liquor they have invested in. The next day (July 24, 1921) Lansky questions Doyle about the sudden arrival of Irish whiskey in town as Harrow, Luciano and Jimmy listen. Capone arrives and reports that he has failed to sell anything because of the influx. Doyle notes that their prices are being undercut. Luciano is furious and Capone asks who is behind the unexpected competition. Jimmy says that he believes that it is Nucky and Mickey observes that he was lying when he said he was stepping down. Capone says they should have dealt with Nucky properly and Jimmy blames the failed assassination on Capone. Lansky wonders how the whiskey got into town given Jimmy’s influence over the coast guard; Luciano expresses doubt that Jimmy has the influence that he claimed to have. Harrow notes that Nucky’s driver is Irish and presumes that it is being imported directly from the source. Capone suggests killing Sleater and Jimmy agrees that this is a reasonable long term solution but asks what they will with their current stock. Luciano complains that Jimmy is supposed to be running the town and Jimmy claims that he is. Luciano points out that if Jimmy is in charge he should be giving them the answers. Capone reminds Jimmy about the unresolved strike and Mickey chimes in about the workers on the boardwalk. Jimmy steps close to Capone and tells him that he will take care of it. Luciano sarcastically says that Jimmy should put his frequent promise to music. Jimmy swears at Luciano and picks up on his multiple aliases. Lansky intercedes reminding them that they need to sell their stock. Capone asks where and Lansky suggests they split the stock to sell in their home cities. Jimmy complains that he cannot sell in his own town and Luciano suggests going to Philadelphia. Doyle worries about Manny and Jimmy instructs Doyle to go on his behalf. He kicks over a stack of crates and tells the others to sell the stock before leaving. Harrow follows him out as Capone directs a worried look after him. On July 26, 1921 Manny Horwitz goes to Jimmy's house and murders his wife Angela Darmody and her lover Louise. Under God's Power She Flourishes At their Atlantic City bootlegging warehouse Luciano, Meyer Lansky, Mickey Doyle and Al Capone meet to discuss their progress selling their diluted medicinal alcohol out of town; the stock in the warehouse is depleted and Doyle’s team of workers are absent. Doyle reports that he has sold his entire share in Philadelphia and Luciano adds that they sold their portion in Hoboken without having to return to New York. Lansky keeps track of figures in his notebook. Doyle wonders what they should do with Jimmy Darmody’s share and Luciano says that it belongs to them now, stating his belief that Jimmy will not return to Atlantic City. Capone admits that if he had found his wife with a woman then he would have killed her the same way. Luciano says that he would not blame Capone’s wife if she slept with a woman. Doyle asserts that Jimmy will return because it was Manny Horwitz that killed his wife. The others are silenced and Doyle adds that there is agitation between Jimmy and Manny. Luciano says that is Jimmy’s problem and Capone instructs Doyle to sell Jimmy’s portion of the stock. Doyle wonders how they will pay Jimmy and Lansky tells Doyle to do so out of his own share. Doyle wonders why it falls to him and Capone insults him and laughs. Doyle wonders what is left for him after Jimmy and Luciano reminds him that Arnold Rothstein holds a life insurance policy on him. Luciano threatens to kill Doyle and split the insurance money with Capone. The threat is seemingly effective and Doyle says that he accepts having to pay Jimmy. Capone slaps Doyle twice and they leave him alone in the warehouse. To the Lost Arnold Rothstein sits at his desk with several packets of heroin in front of him and Luciano and Meyer Lansky sat opposite. One is open showing the white powder it contains. Rothstein says that he had understood that it was brown and Lansky clarifies that there are several preparations. Luciano says that it should be gold and Lansky adds that once a customer has tried it they are addicted. Rothstein wonders who their supplier is and Luciano says that it is a Chinese downtown resident. Lansky explains that it is imported from the orient. Rothstein suggests that they set up their own import operation, concealing the heroin in shipments of Chinese lanterns. The phone rings once. Lansky is impressed by the suggestion of cutting out the middle man. Luciano lies that they came to Rothstein first. Rothstein’s assistant enters and announces that Nucky is on the phone. Rothstein takes the call and congratulates Nucky on the mistrial. Rothstein says that it seems that Fallon earned his fee, Nucky jokes that Fallon must think that he did. Rothstein asks what he can do and Nucky says that he is calling about Manny. Nucky asks if Rothstein would mind if Manny were dead and Rothstein enquires why Nucky is asking. Nucky says that it is a courtesy because of their shared association with Waxey Gordon. Rothstein pointedly says the proposal aloud slowly and it is met with indifference from Luciano and Lansky. He then adds that he would have no opinion either way. Nucky says that he then has a decision to make. Rothstein recommends that he stage a coin toss and will know which side he desires when it is in the air. Nucky later has Jimmy killed. Luciano's bootlegging operation disintegrates as Nucky resumes control of Atlantic City. References Season 2 Category:Season 2 Character Breakdowns